PERCY'S ALPHABETICAL ADVENTURES
by KKandNewsies
Summary: one-shots of the unusual adventures Percy and Annabeth have at CHB. created when kkandpercy and i got bored at 10:30 at night :D
1. Percy's Alphabetical Christmas

**AUTHORS NOTE: FIRST PERCY FAN FICTION! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN KKANDPERCY AND I GET BORED...I STARTED WITH THE LETTER "A"**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY'S ALPHABETICAL CHRISTMAS:<strong>

**A**nnabeth was lonely as she walked thru Santa's Reindeer stables

**B**ored, she was thinking about Percy.

**C**andy Canes were filling the air with there sweet aroma and, being determined, she set out to look for the source of the sweet smell.

**D**eciding which way to go since she was a dead end, she went with her instinct and walked left.

**E**nding up walking right into Prancer, she said sorry and left the reindeer stables in search for candy canes.

**F**inally she found the source of the sweet candy canes.

**G**iant candy canes were being grown in the Strawberry fields during this time of year since Santa is spending the year at Camp Half Blood after an accident in the North Pole

**H**olidays at CHB were very strange and no one was excited that Santa brought mean reigndeer.

**I**n the afternoon, they would get grumpy and start eating the Aphrodite cabin's hair.

**J**udging by the time of year, all the campers expected presents for dealing with the crappy reindeer

**K**ids in the Hermes cabin loved Christmas and mixed up all the presents

**L**aughing so hard the Stoll brothers decided to prank Santa

**M**aybe it wasn't a good idea after all, because they ended up getting coal this year.

**N**ot only coal, but they got a letter from Santa saying: do it again and I'll send u to Hades. He was really ticked off.

**O**ffended, Christmas break was starting to get worse unless Ms. Claus was visiting and giving the campers (and Santa) cookies.

**P**ercy walked up to Annabeth hearing the news." Talk about a weird Christmas. I almost prefer spending it in the underworld again."

**Q**uite astonished she replied "it's not THAT bad Seaweed Brain! At least we still get presents!"

"**R**ight... About that. I kinda... got blamed for something... again. A prank from Hera." He laughed nervously." She's stupid..."

**S**anta suddenly walked up to the couple and handed them each a present. "So, I was told to give this to you, so you better enjoy it"

"**T**hanks... I guess." Percy said.

**U**naware they each opened the presents to find themselves getting blasted in the face by Gingerbread men throwing exploding gumdrops

**V**ery mad Percy and Annabeth went to find the Stoll brothers of whatever god sent this to them.

"**W**hat? We didn't send that to you!" the brothers replied.

"**EX**actly." Snickered Ares appeared next to them. "IT was me. MUAHAHA"

"**Y**OU?" they were angry, wiping the sugar off their faces.

"**Z**EBRAS!" the camper yelled. " HELP! IT'S EVIL!" He stopped running and faced Percy

"**I**think Santa is Kronos." HE ran away screaming

* * *

><p>"<strong>A<strong>lright, isn't Kronos dead?" Nico said, walking up to Percy

"**B**e careful what you say, Nico. Kronos might be MAD..." said Percy.

"**C**ool...what? He's not dead?" Nico said, shocked

"**D**readful... I seriously thought Percy got rid of him." said Chiron walking by

"**E**veryone did" said Annabeth

"**F**ORGET IT.", said Percy." I'm going to beat up Santa. No one stop me."

"**G**onna beat him up?" Clarisse said, eavesdropping. Can I help?

"**H**ilarious Clarisse." said Percy thinking she was joking.

"**I**'m not joking, you stupid brat" The followed one another to the Big House where Santa was staying

**J**ust as they walked in front of Santa's place. Annabeth came up and said. "Ill help you guys... Just so Percy doesn't do something stupid."

"**K**ronos is ruining Christmas" they all agreed

**L**ooking around so that no one saw them, Percy knocked on Santa's door.

"**M**y who are these fellows" said Mrs. Claus, answering the door.

"**N**obody." Annabeth thought to herself. As Percy said." We're demigods and we need to have a little chat with Santa."

"**O**h, ok!" she said inviting them in "Here have some cookies!"

**P**ercy whispered to the others," Don't each the cookies."

**Q**uite reluctantly, Nico took a bite. "They aren't poisonous. They are safe to eat!"

"**R**eally Nico! What did I JUST SAY?" Percy said

"**S**hut up" He took another bite until he finished the entire cookie licking his lips. Soon, everyone but Percy had eaten the cookie.

"**T**hese cookies are good." said Annabeth.

"**U**nderstandable why you wouldn't eat it Percy" Mrs. Claus said. "You're allergic to nutmeg! I forgot!"

**V**ery confused Percy said." I'm not allergic to anything."

"**W**hy don't you try the cookie then?" she said

"**Y**eah... I'm not really hungry." he said.

"**Z**UES!" she said "suddenly, Santa appeared right in front of her

* * *

><p>"<strong>A<strong>h, I'm kind of confused", said Nico.

**B**lizzards of snow swirled around as they Christmas couple revealed who they really are

**C**rap. Thought Percy

"**D**idn't expect us did you?" said Zeus and Hera, now in place of Santa and his wife

"**E**very once in a while Hera likes to mess with the campers. It's stupid. ", said Zeus

"**F**or a whole month, you pretended to be Santa?" said Percy

"**G**otcha", Hera said.

"**H**ahaha very funny" said Percy, laughing

"**I** think ill go now." said Annabeth

**J**ason, a friend from Camp Jupiter, came walking up. "Hey guys! Um, Hi dad" he said.

"**K**ILL YOU ALL!" yelled a monster. Jason and Percy sighed. Now they'd have to save everyone.

"**L**ook monster, we are going to find a way to kill you!" said Jason

"**M**MM WHATEVER ... ILLL KILL U ALL!" said the monster.

"**N**OW DIE!" riptide slashed thru the monster and he dissinigrated

"**O**ops." Said Percy smirking.

**P**ercy and the gang walked away, smiling

"**Q**uite a fun night", Percy said to Annabeth.

"**R**ight you are Seaweed Brain" they said as they kissed in the moonlight

"**SOOOO** CORNY!", Nico yelled and the two groaned.

**T**ogether they threw snowballs at Nico as snow began to fall down the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>WE FINISHED CAUSE IT WAS 11:00 AT NIGHT :)<strong>


	2. Annabeth's Owl

**author's note: woohoo! another one! it was thanksgiving, so we didn't have a lot of time to do the story. I LOVE my turkey! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Owl:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nnabeth walked to her cabin wondering where her pet owl was

**B**UT it was nowhere to be seen...or heard

**C**arefully, she tiptoed around the camp calling for her owl.

"**D**on't worry Annabeth.", Percy gulped. "We'll find your owl..."

**E**veryone set out in the search for the owl

"**F**ind it yet?" Percy shouted to Annabeth as they continued their search.

"**G**ods, Percy, we just started searching five minutes ago. don't think we'll find my owl in two seconds.", said Annabeth. She gets snappy when worried Percy figured.

"**H**oot Hoot HOOOOT" Said Percy crying out into the night

"**I** can't find my owl," Annabeth muttered in frustration. "And really, Percy? You speak owl now?"

"** J**ust thought it could work.", he said shrugging.

"**K**ILL HER , NICO. AND BTW, DID SOMEONE SAY OWL? Silena's ghost ran up to them along with Nico "I LOVE OWL CITY!"

"**L**ately I've been seeing things..." Percy mumbled. "I must be hallucinating again. Or dreaming. Wait. Why is Silena here? Nico!"

"**M**aybe you've gone insane. ", said Annabeth.

"**N**ICO?" Percy wanted to know

"**O**wl!" Annabeth shrieked with happiness. "I found my owl!" She rushed to a tree, the owl perched perfectly in it's branches.

**P**ercy inwardly groaned. HE cared about Annabeth but that owl was out to get him.

"**Q**uite an owl you've got there Anna" Said Silena.

"**R**emind me why you're here?" Annabeth asked. "Oh, and Percy, can you get the owl out of the tree for me? Pleeassee?"

**S**omebody save me, Percy silently prayed. " YEah ok.." He looked at the owl." Come on owl... COME HER LITTLE OWL... Please don't hurt me."

**T**ilting it's head, the owl sprang from the tree and flew at Percy.

"**U**gh!" Percy grunted as the owl hit his face, clawing at him. "Wha- Get off me! I'm trying to save you, you little-!"

"- **V**ery well, Siliena", Annabeth heard Percy getting killed by her owl. "PERCY! MY OWL!"

"**W**HAT DID YOU DO?" she said as she removed her cat-like bird off of Percy's face.

"**X**-ray," Percy said, out of breath. "I think i need a x-ray of my face! Your owl wanted to kill me!"

"**Y**ou're fine, Percy. But my poor little owl! Are you ok? Did my strange boyfriend try to hurt you?"

"**Z**oo! Lock that thing in a zoo! AND I AM NOT STRANGE!"

**A**nnabeth and the owl shared a look. How they could do that and understand each other, Percy had no clue. Must be a Athena kid thing.

"**B**aby, your, wing is hurt. Yes Percy is evil now come on lets get some rest" They both went over to the big house, leaving Percy alone in the forest.

"**C**ome on!" Percy yelled out. He ran to Annabeth's cabin so he can ask what was SOO great about that owl was.

"**D**on't!" Annabeth yelled.

"**E**EEEK!" the owl flew over to Percy, this time, clawing off his shirt.

**F**eathers flew everywhere. Percy wasn't going to get out of this one easily

"**G**ods!" Percy muttered. "Whats wrong with your owl, annabeth? I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO IT! IS THIS THING PSYCO? IS THIS It's EVIL TWIN?"

"**H**ello Percy, Its SENSITIVE! Don't be mean my cute little owl named Albert. ", She smiled at the owl.

"**I** must say though, your six pack is sexy Percy." Annabeth said as Percy pulled off his ripped up shirt.

"**J**ust kidding!" Annabeth smiled as she walked away with the owl on her arm. "Yes, you are cuter than him, Albert." Annabeth affectionately said.

**K**amikaze over me.. Owl city lyrics randomly popped into Percy's head.

**L**ate at night, Percy got bored and walked to his cabin, annoyed from getting tons of looks of the Aphrodite cabin.

**"M**arvelous, Albert. Percy now hates you, but only because your hungry...here have a rat"


	3. Revenge,Sweet Revenge

**REVENGE, SWEET REVENGE:**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANOTHER STORY! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A FANTASTICAL CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>larisse and piper were walking to the arena talking about boys, which was a very strange topic, especially for Clarrisse.

"**D**IE!" A distant voice yelled, coming from the arena.

" **E**VERYONE FREEZE!" , yelled Piper hoping her charmspeak would work.

"**F**orget it, why are we here?" Said Jason walking up to them.

"**G**ee, nice to see you too." Piper said.

" **H**urry up with whatever your talking about" clarisse said to the awesome Jason.

**"I** would shut up if i were you!" Jason said to his new frienemy.

"**J**ust kidding," Jason laughed nervously once Clarrisse reached for her sword.

" **K**idding! He is kidding!", said Piper making sure Jason really doesn't die and clarisse believes him..

"**L**isten Buddy, if your boyfriend pisses me off one more time i am going to use my sword. you unsterstand?" Clarrise had anger in her eyes

"**M**an, WHAT DID I EVEN DO?" Jason asked. "Really. Seriously guys."

"**N**o one needs to kill anyone here,..." , said Piper.

"**O**MG Piper! there you are! You are on Garbage patrol! get cleaning!" and with that Drew started to walk away.

"**P**erfect," piper muttered, walking away

**Q**uickly coming up with an idea Piper smiles almost evilly...muhaha

"**R**eady to get revenge?" She turned to Leo, who had already pulled out toilet paper and honey from his belt.

"**S**O READY!" Leo shouted confidently.

"**T**ime to get back a drew. Leo-stlye." Leo added

"**U**nicorns are a good start..."Clarrisse suggested.

"**V**ery good," Piper smiled evilly.

" **w**ont drew like unicorns?", asked Jason.

"**X**treme Unicorns .How may I help you?" Clarisse listened as she ordered three live unicorns. "Unicorns are the one girly thing Drew hates!"

"**Y**our... right? I didn't know that about her. Doesn't EVERY girl like unicorns?" Jason asked.

**Z**ebras.. YEha! Lets say piper thought that instead of "JASON YOU IDIOT!". Piper looked at Jason and said calmly," Jason. I hate unicorns."

**A**t 5:00, they all headed over to the Aphrodite cabin

"**B**ravo! A voice called from behind. "I see you and your little nerd crew were plotting against me?"

_**c**rap._ They all thought

"**D**rew what are you doin-" pipers sentence was cut short as she turned around to see Tyson.

"**E**xcuse me? Tyson? uh... why are you-?" Piper asked confused

_**F**iddlsticks_!, Jason thought. He zoned out and dropped his coin.

"**G**otcha! Where is brother?" Tyson asked.

"**H**uh?" Piper asked. "Oh Percy. He's fighting in the arena, I htink..."

" **I** WILL FIND HIM!", said Tyson

**J**ust after 6:00, the group had finished setting up the traps. there were water balloons, honey, and unicorns everywhere.

"**K**AMIKAZE WE'RE COOL" Leo said.

"**L**eo, really?" They said in unison as they all found a hiding spot.

"**m**annnnn... Im tired.. cant we forget about revenge?", asked Jason who earned a glare from others

"**N**OPE," Everyone said.

"**O**h Gods, here she comes!" Piper said softly

**P**ercy snuck up behind them." Hey, who are you guys getting revenge on?"

"**Q**UIT IT!" Jason yelled. "You scared... um us."

"**R**eally, Percy! we are trying to prank Drew and you are being a little too loud." Clarrisse said snobbishly.

"**s**hut up, both of you.", said Piper.

"**T**hanks, really feeling the love, here." Percy muttered sarcastically. "So, whats the plan?"

"**U**mm...so she walks in and opens the door a gallon of honey falls onto her head she keeps walking and steps on a metal senser that releases feathers onto her. Oh and we have unicorns" Leo explained

" **V**ery nice.", said Percy." But with one flaw. Drew wont be coming here until a few hours. I just saw her talking to her " boyfriend" that shes about to break up with. On top of that.. I learned last year that the whole unicorn thing was a lie."

"**W**HAT! THE UNICORNS ARE A LIEE?" Clarrisee screached. Very unusual for her.

"**X**AVIER! I AM DONE WITH YOU!" Drew was storming to her dorm ,it was now 8:00

" **Y**ikes.." muttered Percy

"**Z**OOM!" Leo harshly whispered. "ZOOM TO THE DOOR DREW. DOO IT! OPEN THE DOOR AND UNLEASH THE HONEY!"

"**A**HHHHHHHHHHHH!" She Screamed. The plan was working!

" **b**ehold. The great annoying drew is being beat up by unicorns. A moment of silence for the pain that the unicorns are going through seeing her face." , said leo

"**C**abin..." Jason paused not remembering the number."... Aphrodite is in for one big surprise!" Jason laughed.

"**D**ONT TOUCH ME !" Drew screamed, smacking the unicorns.

" **E**veryone.. I think we should go before she sees one of us-", Percy was cut off. "PERCY JACKSON! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
>" Before that happens.."<p>

"**F**or once, i didn't do it" Percy said as She Slammed her cabin door in their face.

"**G**ods, IM GOING TO KILL U ALL!" Drew screeched.

"**H**ow about we go to my cabin?" Percy asked, not knowing that Drew's cabin had prepared it for revenge.

" **I** have something to say! ", Jason said. Percy thought he was going to fix everything." IT WAS ALL PERCYS IDEA!" Percy was sad.

"**J**ASON!" Percy growled. "WHY WOULD U JUST THROW ME UNDER THE BUS LIKE THAT?" Percy began to chase Jason right into his own cabin, resulting in some sweet, sweet revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!<strong>


End file.
